Getting bored
by Gerkyhen
Summary: Asuka likes fighting. Thankfully for her; so does Hwoarang. AsukaXHwoarang. R&R. Disclaimer.


Getting bored

_First Tekken story pwease don't be mean :) hopefully good. Disclaimer: I don't own Tekken_

Asuka sat in the grotty little diner staring dejectedly at her glass of orange juice; she took a sip of the bitter stuff wishing to hell it was something stronger.

A trip to America…**great** idea, Asuka rolled her eyes at her own stupidity, she missed home **badly**.

After the King of Iron fist tournament 5 she had felt bored and restless, nothing interesting happened in her life anymore.

The bell on the door of the diner tinkled but Asuka didn't bother to look up.

"Hey is there anything good to eat in this dump?" Said a voice over her shoulder.

Asuka looked up at the waitress to register the expected look of annoyance -at having the diner being called a dump- on her face. "Well it's breakfast time, so look at the menu then tell me what you want…like in every other diner in America" the waitress explained with a hint of a sneer on her lips.

Asuka looked over at the person who was seating himself next to her.

"Is there really anything good here or is she just being a bitch?" He asked.

Asuka who had been looking at the guys shoes (which were pretty cool) looked up, a shock of red hair met her eyes.

"Hey! You were at the tournament…Hwoarang right?" Asuka yelped excitedly.

Hwoarang looked a little taken aback. "Yeah…Asuka right? I saw you fight in that tournament a few months back, you can really pack a punch"

Asuka smiled shyly…unusual for her. "Thanks, you're really good as well"

"You kiddin'? I'm the best!" Hwoarang laughed leaning back on his stool.

"Well, I wouldn't say that" Asuka retorted.

Hwoarang stopped mid-stretch. "What?" He said.

"Well, you're not **the** best, I mean I'm pretty sure, **I **could take you out" Asuka examined her nails, working the couldn't care less look, though secretly she was thrilled.

"That sounded like a challenge" Hwoarang said, he dropped his hands on the counter and leaned closer to her, a curious look on his face. "Are you challenging me Asuka Kazama?"

A sharp shock of excitement rushed up Asuka's spine as he said her name. "What d'ya say?" she smiled.

Hwoarang grinned and span off the stool. "I say you're on"

* * *

Asuka and Hwoarang left the diner and stood together on the street, contemplating. "So where we gonna do this?" Asuka asked nonchalantly as her heart beat faster than the speed of light.

"I know a place, it's where I've been training for the past few days" Hwoarang declared, grabbing Asuka's hand as he began running, Asuka blushed bright red at his touch.

"Where…why…why are you in America anyway?" She stammered.

Hwoarang turned to look at her, dropping her hand as he began jogging backwards. "Tae Kwon do, I'm a world finalist" He grinned and Asuka's heart nearly stopped.

"Woah you must be some fighter" she breathed.

"Yep" Hwoarang smiled again. "You sure you wanna fight me?"

Asuka smiled back at him, some of her spunk coming back. "The question is, are you sure you want to fight me?"

Hwoarang grinned again. "You're way too cocky for your own good…I like it"

Asuka blushed. A few moments later they arrived at what looked like a car park sealed off by a chain link fence, Hwoarang leapt on to the fence and climbed over.

"Need any…" he extended his hand down to were Asuka **had** been standing.

"Help? No" Asuka grinned from the inside of the fence.

"Woah" Hwoarang stared at her in shock, then smirked. "This is gonna be fun"

* * *

Asuka and Hwoarang stood facing each other. "You ready?" Hwoarang grinned.

"As ready as I'll ever be" Asuka declared.

And suddenly Hwoarang was coming at her, kicks aimed at her head coming left and right, Asuka dodged, bobbing her head from side to side then saw an opening.

She grabbed his foot and twisted, Hwoarang went flying into the air, he fell to the floor then while he was shaking his head, Asuka began her big kick, she twisted and just as he got up her foot smacked him right in the chin.

Hwoarang rubbed his chin as he turned to her. "Ouch" he nodded.

Asuka shrugged. "Whatever"

"You sure, you wanna continue? Cuz…now it's my turn" Hwoarang smirked.

Asuka laughed. "Come on then!" She exclaimed.

Hwoarang fist came smacking into her stomach, Asuka fell back. Hwoarang started kicking again, Asuka winced as the kicks met her head, she stretched her hand out and went to grab his leg, but he grabbed her hand, pulling her close to him.

Asuka stared at him and the suddenly his lips were on hers, Asuka was having none of it, punched him hard in the stomach winding him, then dragged him to her, kissing him back.

_The end hope you like it :s I know it wasn't to good_


End file.
